The End of the Beginning Chapter 1: Hostile Negotiations
Plot One day, the Company is given their ultimate asignment: Stop Public Enemy #1, A.K.A Xin Zhu. Transcript (In China) (Several men are standing in a kitchen) Xin Zhu: Hello, my fellow aquintances. Please, have a seat. Triad: Hello, master Xin. I'm Huang Park, leader of the Jet City Tongs. Triad #2: And I'm...just call me Mr. Wu. I'm the leader of the Burntown Triad and Tong groups. Triad #3: And I'm Ashton Speed, member of the Cosmopolis Tongs. Triad #4: And I'm Xun Hee, leader of the Petropolis Triads. Xin: Good. You're all familiar with me. I have called you all here to tell you my newest plan: Operation: 三维突发。(The Three-Dimensional Burst). All Triads: Operation: Three-Dimensional Burst?!? Triad #4: But, wait, I thought you planned this for later this year?! Triad #1: How could you not have told us earlier? Xin: Because...I knew you'd all have to die once you found out, and I at least wanted you to live a couple more months after our last meeting. Triad #3: But I wasn't here at that meeting! Or any Triad meetings... Xin: DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE IN ANY WAY, BOY?! Triad #3: Nope. Xin: Exactly. *He then presses a button, lowering down a window at lightning speed* Triad #2: What is this now?! Xin: I'm sorry, gentlemen, but, I have to kill you know that you know about Operation: The Three-Dimensional Blast. Triad #4: NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAVE TOO MUCH IN LIFE TO LOSE! Xin: Honestly, Xun? You are indeed 34, but you've been married to the same woman who's been stealing your money, giving out secrets to our enemies, and not to mention having gone to that Ice-Skating Championship without the bomb, for the last 13 years! Xun: Wow...how do you know this much about me?! Xin: Doesn't matter. *Presses button, spraying out toxic gas on the Triads* Triad #3: *Coughing* Have...mercy...! (The Triads then fall to the floor dead) Xin: *Lifts up window, walking out as the gas dissapears* I actually feel bad for them for the first time in never...oh well, Xin, you brought it upon yourself to live this life, with some help from Zhou and your father. (Xin then leaves the room, and switches on the TV, booming with Chinese music) (Meanwhile in Petropolis) (Kat is fighting an unknown man) Kat: You gotta have chicken! It's the only thing worth something these days! Besides living to eat it, of course... Manager: Sold out. Kat: Come on, seriously. You have some left, I thought this was PFC for crying out loud! Manager: This isn't PFC, this is the Fried Chicken Stall. Kat: I don't care in any way. Come on out here. Manager: Whatever. *Vaults over counter* Why do you need me out here? Kat: So I can do this. *Punches him in the face* Manager: Oh really son? *Fights back* *They get in a massive fight* Bystander: Whoa! Hey Brantley, nerd fight! Bystander #2: You're right, dufe, let's watch! Bystander #3: You men are wrong, it's a company fight. Bystander #4: Just shut up and watch, people! *A large group of bystanders gather around them to watch the fight, chanting* Cop: *walks through alley* Wonder why everyone's cheering over there? Kat: I've got the upper hand, I believe! Manager: No, I do! Cop: *Comes out of alley* Whoa...*Goes on radio* Yeah, I need backup at the Fried Chicken Stall! Dispatcher: Which one? There's like a million of them, literally. Cop: The one inside of D.O.O.M. HQ. Dispatcher: Knew they shouldn't have done this! Arrest them! Cop: OK, sir, or are you a ma'am? Oh well. *Arrestst the Manager* Green guy! You're off the hook. Go away! Kat: Yes sir! *Runs back to T.U.F.F.* Kat: runs inside T.U.F.F.* Guys, I jus-hey, where is everyone? Claire: Hey Kat! Kat: Claire, where is everyone? Claire: It's luch break. Kat: It is? I just thought it was chicken time. Claire: Well, I guess you could put it that way. Kat: Well, I'll go get some lunch. *Walks off* Dudley: I wish I had someone to eat lunch with, it's so lonely going to eat without someone else, li- *bumps into Kat* Ow, watch where you're going! Oh, hey Kat, sup? Kat: Ah, you know, laying on the sidewalk, starving. Dudley: Well, that's pathetic! Come on, let's go get some sandwiches. Kat: You mean chicken sandwiches?! Dudley: Yes. Kat: Well, C'mon! *They run to the sandwich shop* *Meanwhile, in an unknown location* Cop: *Throws manager on a chair* I can't believe you! He gives you a simple mission, and you still mess up! You disgrace! Manager: Oh, shut your mouth and cheer up, we got some secrets from D.O.O.M, be happy. Cop: Agh, you aren't getting my point, we were supposed to get info from agencies that would actually help us, not some failure that can't do anything right. Manager: Well, we can't do much. *Takes off vest* Cop: *Sigh* If you would help, then we'd be doing fine. *Takes off hat* Manager: Oh yeah? Well, you'd be suprised. *Pulls detonator out of pocket* Cop: Whoa, whoa, what is that for?!?! Manager: Oh, it's only linked to a bomb on the Petropolis Memorial Bridge, a bomb inside G.R.U.F.F, another inside Xin's throat, and it also links all the pipes inside this structure to lead to a bomb, blowing me, you, and all of Xin's research, and all those other locations, even killing Xin. Cop: But, but, we're Xin's most trusted! Manager: I know, which is why I'm leaving you! *Throws the cop through the rotting wall, landing right next to the bomb* Cop: But we're mercs! Manager: Yes, however, mercs betray people, which you are learning now-oh, and the bomb is actually inside your throat, bonus! Cop: So that's why I keep coughing... Manager: Goodbye! *Walks out of the building* Xin wants all of this destroyed anyway...*presses detonator once, and watches while the structure implodes, destroying everything inside as burnt paper falls like snow* Make it rain... Citizen: *Pulls out gun* FBI! Freeze! Manager: *Pulls out detonator* If you shoot me, the city goes bye-bye. Agent: Agh! *Drops gun and runs off* Manager: *Presses the button* Too bad I can't see this one...*pushes the button the final time* Distant explosion, but visible. *Watches as the bridge explodes* I'm king of the city! (at the sandwich shop) Kat: Yeah, I'll have an Ultra-Deluxe-Ultimate-Mega-Super-Large Chicken sandwich, hold the condiments and leave the chicken. Dudley: And I'll have a pepperoni sandwich, hold the relish and add ketchup, mustard, pickles, mayonnaise, onions, ham, chicken, bacon, eggs, and toast. Cashier: Alright, that'll be $24.99, cash or credit? Dudley: *Hands him $24.98* Cashier: *Mumbling* Meh, works. *Puts money in register* Your food should be ready in 5 minutes, please take a seat and we'll give it to you. *Kat and Dudley sit at the back of the resturant, where a large window shows them an alley* Kat: Man, today's been a strange day. Dudley: For me, it's been wonderful, I arrested 3 thugs! What was so bad about yours? Kat: Well, when I woke up this morning, I was late for work, and I had to eat, take a shower, and watch TV, so that's what I did. On the way to work, these three kids surrounded me, asking for money. I then realized I left my wallet at home, but, I didn't want to go back, so I kept going. I lost them at an intersection, but then these three freeloaders came up and asked me for some. I didn't give them any, so they attacked me. Once I got up, they were gone. Then at lunch, I went to a fried chicken stall, and I got in a fight. So there's my day so far. Dudley: Wow, that's interesting! Kat:...Okay... Cashier: Here you go. *Puts food on table* Enjoy! *Goes back to counter* Kat: *Eating* Mmm, this is the best part of the whole day! Dudley: *Eating* If only Kitty were here... Kat: Yeah...wait, what? Dudley: Uh, nothing! Kat: I'll bet so...*continues eating* Dudley: Well, I'm done. Kat: Wow, I haven't even ate half of my sandwich! Dudley: Well, I was hungry. Kat: I know, but, still... *5 minutes later* Kat: Done! Dudley: Finally! Kat: *Leaves a tip and gets up* Well, let's go back to work. *They leave the shop* Category:Fan fiction